Ramanimators Tournament
by Lost-Soul-of-Anime
Summary: This fanfiction is about selected anime characters who are brought to a hidden planet to fight for a Prnicess... there are 5 chapters in total and I will submit one by one but please enjoy... it's my first in a loong time


Ram-animators Tournament

Fan fiction by: LostSoulofAnime

Anime Characters:

Name:Show:

Brolly

DBZ

Legato Bluesummers

Trigun

Majin Buu

DBZ

Cell

DBZ

Dominique the Cyclops

Trigun

Millions Knives

Trigun

Lord Cooler

DBZ

Mewtwo

Pokemon

Midvalley The Hornfreak

Trigun

Bui

Yu Yu Hakusho

Bear

.Hacksign

Soujirou Seta

Rurouni Kenshin

Ototo Toguro

Yu Yu Hakusho

Sango

Inu-Yasha

Son Goku

Saiyuki

Sanosuke Sagara

Rurouni Kenshin

Trunks

DBZ

Gohan

DBZ

Goku

DBZ

Vegeta

DBZ

Piccolo

DBZ

Haruko Haruhara

FLCL

Hiei

Yu Yu Hakusho

Kenshin Himura

Rurouni Kenshin

Inu-Yasha

Inu-Yasha

Kanchi

FLCL

Yoku Kurama

Yu Yu Hakusho

Vash

Trigun

Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Trigun

Mimiru

.Hacksign

Miroku

Inu-Yasha

Spike Spiegel

Cowboy Bebop

Ani Toguro (older)

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke Urameshi

Yu Yu Hakusho

Makoto Shishio

Rurouni Kenshin

Mega Deus

Big O

Vicious

Cowboy Bebop

Shinomori Aoshi

Rurouni Kenshin

Tsukasa

.Hacksign

Kagome

Inu-Yasha

Kuwabara

Yu Yu Hakusho

- Warning: these chapters might have adult scenes so skip them if you don't want to read them and some chapters also have violent and gory scenes so beware. Thank you, enjoy!

Action!

Romance!

Violence!

Adventure!

Comedy!

Sex!

And More!

All that makes this story **Rated R!**

**Please Enjoy! **

ï

**Chapter 1: The Challenge:**

- Setting: The setting is on a mysterious and hidden green planet (also in a hidden galaxy) named Ram where on the planet there is a gigantic island named Wrath Island where there is huge coliseum named Destiny Coliseum, a hotel named Wartel, then a hospital, jungles in the interior of the island, then there is beach coastline on the outer edge of the island then the island is by a red ocean

- We start of with the owner of the Island, Princess Mercy who has black hair with orange streaks, purple eyes, tanned skin, black painted nails, and is about 100 lbs, and around 5'10, and she is wearing 5 skull rings on each hand, a chain with a small orb with crystallized blood in it, shiny black high heals, a fish net shirt, and black dress with blue and orange flames on it. She is in a guarded room that overlooks the stadium and the stone arena with her adviser Dicer who is a werewolf.

- It is around 11:50 am and the green sky with purple clouds is clear

Princess Mercy: Is everything ready for 12:00?

Dicer: Yes madam everything thing is ready. Turns to a screen that appears from a burgundy box on the side of the room these are the contestants that you yourself selected...

Princess Mercy: Did you Send them all letters addressing that they are invited to fight in my tournament and telling them about how a one person ship will come up and pick them up and bring them here for as long as the tournament lasts or until they heal from the fights and everything else.

Dicer: Yes madam, I have sent the letters to the 46 people you have selected and the 4 you have let me select. Now where was I? Ah yes... these are the contestants you and I have selected to fight for you to see who are worthy enough the screen shows a chart with all the names with their pictures

Princess Mercy: Excellent. Well look at the time, I must get down to the arena and meet my guests who be here to fight for me. Goodbye she teleports out of the room and appears on the arena with two demon guards and her servant Slasher my four will team up and destroy the others and then I will gain control this island and its money laughs the evil doctor laugh and exits the room to view the entrance of the contestants from the stands

Enter the 40 contestants from the main entrance being led in by a group of elf guards

Princess Mercy: Welcome my warriors to Wrath Island and this is Destiny Coliseum and this for some of you be your final resting place...

Miroku: talking to Inu-Yasha check out that fine piece of meat

Sango: to herself There he goes again checking out the other girls and not staying with one like me for example... Sango what are you talking about he's a lecher, he doesn't deserve you

Kagome: sees that Sango is in one of her moments Sango are you ok?

Sango: snaps out of it Oh... ya, yup I'm am okay

Son Goku: will you two be quit I am trying to listen

Sango and Kagome: oh well sorry

Princess Mercy: still talking ... Now you have probably noticed that there is an even amount of you and that is because you will all pare up in 10 groups of 4... no one does anything ... uh I am waiting, I don't have all day.

Most of All the contestants: oh they start pairing up in fours

Gohan: We are gonna kick ass dad

Goku: Yup, sees Piccolo and Trunks Hey Trunks and Piccolo would you like to team up with us Vegeta comes over

Vegeta: I am ready to win Ketkerraut. Sees that they all ready have four people Damn you mother#$%&$s, now who will I team up with? Enters the Toguro brothers and Bui who the hell are you three and what do you want?

Ototo Toguro: I am Ototo Toguro, this is my brother Ani Toguro, and the guy behind me is Bui, and we heard some intriguing stories about you and we wish to fight with you as our captain, any questions?

Vegeta: Well I am honored to hear that I am well known, but I have one question Ototo?

Ototo Toguro: Ask away captain

Vegeta: in a confused and sarcastic voice why the hell is your brother Ani Toguro sitting on your shoulder like a bird would do?

Ototo Toguro: Oh that question, I should have guessed. Well my brother has a split personality, one is himself but another one is an annoying bird

Ani Toguro: Ani want a cracker, starts tweeting like a bird

Vegeta: okay, well you got self a deal, but if he starts flying like a bird I'm out

Now over to Vash and Wolfwood

Vash: look at all these other contestants; I bet this will be a pretty tough battle, but I don't want to kill any of them

Wolfwood: sighs to himself Vash you don't have to kill them you just have to knock them out for 10 counts and you win

Enters Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara

Kenshin: We heard that you don't like to kill anyone and I don't like to kill anyone either maybe we should team up, how about. Oh I am Kenshin Himura and this is Sanosuke Sagara and you two are?

Vash: I am Vash and this is Nicholas D. Wolfwood he is a traveling priest

Sanosuke: confused you don't look like a priest and whats with the big cross

Wolfwood: pulls out his portable confessional and jams it on Sanosuke's head Got somethin' to confess? A blasphemous act? A sin or three?

Sanosuke: grabs the confessional of his head and throws it at Wolfwood who catches it yikes I get it you're a priest... a peculiar one but still a priest. But like I asked before what is with the big cross?

Wolfwood: Oh picks it up and puts it over his back this is my secret weapon that I strike evil down with

Sanosuke: Oh ok

Vash: to himself I know you're here brother with some of your goons I bet, but you better watch out

Now To Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku who is checking all the girl competitors

Sango: to Kagome Do you think we have a chance against these other fighters?

Kagome: says loudly for Miroku to hear Not if Miroku gets distracted by a girl and dies because of it!

Miroku: comes over to the two and grabs their buts and rubs them don't worry I will not get distracted winks at both of them and they both attack him and knock to the ground and start kicking him

Sango: You lecher pervert

Kagome: Can't you go one day without groping a girl! Everyone glances over for a second then look away when Inu-Yasha breaks the quarrel up

Inu-Yasha: Hey, hey, break it up... Miroku, really, you should stop acting so... so... argh, never mind, let's just group up and wait till the next step

Now To Haruko Haruhara and Kanchi who are looking for two more people when they meet Mewtwo and Spike Spiegel

Haruko: Well, well, well look what we got here a mutant cat looks at him again or my ex-boyfriend looks again oh few never mind and a... looks at Spike who smoking while sitting on the arena guy smoking. Kanchi, are they reasonable to you

Kanchi: makes a thumbs up on his screen and then gives Mewtwo and Spike a bag lunch each

Spike: Uh... Thanks I think... Who are you two?

Haruko: I am the space vixen Haruko Haruhara and this guy... actually... robot is TV Boy or Kanchi, he likes both names

Mewtwo: That's good to know who you are but I really want to know what is in this bag

Haruko: oh that is Kuri with a can of soda and a both Spike and Mewtwo stare at each other and then at the other two and then give a thumbs up Kickass

Now to Tsukasa, Bear, and Mimiru

Bear: This other game world is very advanced, it lets you have all feelings and you feel like your not even in the game

Tsukasa: I don't think this is another game Bear; I think it's real

Mimiru: Don't be silly waves hand like a gay guy would Tsukasa, if isn't a game why do we have powers. Enter Princess Mercy who is walking around meeting all the fighters Hey princess is this a game or real life?

Princess Mercy: oh you are the three that play that Internet game. Well I hope you believe me, this is the real world not your game, I used my powers to give you your powers you have in that game. Well I must go now walks away

Mimiru: sweet sassy molassy, this is cool

Bear: Ya but lets hope my back doesn't pop out since we are in the real world

Tsukasa: Hey guys we should find another teammate soon so we won't get disqualified looks around and sees a kid who looks almost similar to him Hey how about him?

Bear: Sure. You want go ask him to join Tsukasa? Gesturing the way

Tsukasa: Ok walks over to the boy Hello I am Tsukasa and me and my friends want you to join our team if you want.

Son Goku: Sure! I am Son Goku, nice to meet you. They walk back to the other two and start introducing each other

Now to Makoto Shishio and Soujirou who are walking to find two more teammates when they find good old Aoshi Shinomori who pares up with them and then into a man with silver-white sitting against the stadiums wall with a sword and has a weird brown bird

Shishio: Well hello there, how would you like to join our team of Tyrants but you must be good at sword wielding just in blink of eye the man pulls out his sword and cuts of one of Shishio's bandages heh grins whats your name?

Vicious: The names Vicious and I am going to be the leader got that bandied man

Aoshi: Sure, welcome to the group Vicious, nice bird shakes his head

Shishio: What I decide who does what, you got it?

Aoshi: Just let him be team captain, it's not the end of the world.

Soujirou: Well it's settled, we are going to slice and dice our way to victory smiles and then taps his right foot

Now to Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara who arguing about something

Yusuke: Hiei and Kurama calm down! Kuwabara didn't mean it!

Kuwabara: YES I DID! THOSE TWO ARE %#$& GAY, YOU HERE ME THEIR GAY! Everyone looks at them and mutters something under their breath

Hiei: WE ARE NOT GAY YOU MOTHER#$%&, takes out his sword and jams it at Kuwabara's throat, inches away from killing him

Yusuke: Whoa, whoa, calm down Hiei, I will let you punch him but that is it, I won't let you kill him, you got it

Kurama: I am sorry but no one insults my friend Hiei or myself without paying

Kuwabara: See the way foxy boy talked that is gay talk!

Yusuke: sighs I am sorry Kuwabara but say hi to Botan for me

Kuwabara: raises his eyebrow what do you mean looks at Hiei who jams his sword into Kuwabara's neck making blood go everywhere awh dyes with the sword still through his thought which makes most of the bad guys applause Hiei who bows while pulling the sword out of Kuwabara's neck

Princess Mercy: Well I guess I need to invite another fighter for your team, but he won't get here until the beginning of the tournament tomorrow, just don't kill everyone on your team Hiei winks at Kurama and Hiei and then walks away

Now to Brolly who is talking with Lord Cooler, Majin Buu, and Cell

Brolly: Don't you just hate those Z fighters?

Lord Cooler: I hate every living thing down to the last spec of organisms besides evil of course

Majin Buu: I think we are all like you Cooler

Cell: But with our combine power we can't lose

All Four: all four laugh hysterically and start shooting blasts in the air to show of their power

Now To Knives who is waiting for his three teammates

Knives: Where the hell are is he with his two chosen Gung Ho Gungs enters Legato Bluesummers with Dominique The Cyclops holding on to his arm with Midvalley The Hornfreak behind the two There you are Legato. What the hell took you three soo long?

Legato: kneels down in front of Knives pulling Dominique down with him since she was still holding on to him I am sorry master for our tardiness, it will not happen again. I promise you in the name of death.

Knives: glares at the knelt Legato Apology accepted, just _don't _do it again. Now I see you brought Midvalley and ah smiles Dominique. Are you sure they will seal our victory... Legato... because if they fail you fail as well and what happens to the losers?

Legato: In frustrated voice they... _go to hell _where they belong. Stands up with Dominique who gets pulled up by Legato's arm

Knives: Correct. Midvalley will you be playing the song of death won't you?

Midvalley: I will play until I die in honor of serving the Gung Ho Guns Bows to Legato I serve my master well

Dominique: I also "_serve_" my master Legato well. So we shall not fail!

Knives: Good. Very Good. Now lets be quit and listen to Princess Mercy because she is about to talk again. Princess Mercy

Princess Mercy: My precious fighters, I hope you have enough time to create your teams and now goodnight, your rooms have been made for you with a special basket filled with each of your favored things. See you tomorrow the teams exit and go to their (4 beds each) rooms

Dicer: who is in the stands with a small figure behind my friend tomorrow will be the beginning of our reign of this planet and then after that the whole solar system!


End file.
